


down down in mutant town

by Murf1307



Series: XMA Fic Bingo Fics [32]
Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Era, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, First Meetings, M/M, POV Character of Color, Post-Vietnam War, Pre-Slash, Scott is Blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armando’s curious about his new neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	down down in mutant town

**Author's Note:**

> bingo prompt: au -- neighbors.

People tend to come and go from this apartment building — a lot of people below the poverty line, or hovering just above it.

Armando does his best, though, to make new neighbors feel welcome, so when Angel tells him ‘some white Vietnam vet and his blind kid just moved in next to you,’ he only waits a day before he’s knocking on their door.

The man who cracks it open just kind of stares at him for a second.  “You the super?” he asks.

Armando laughs.  “Nah, I’m your next door neighbor.  Closer to the stairs.” 

“Oh,” he says, nodding and opening the door a little more.  

“My name’s Armando.  Most people ‘round here call me Darwin, though."

They call this block ‘Mutant Town’ for a reason, after all, and Armando’s pretty sure this guy knows that.  It’s an invitation, giving him his 'mutant name’ — _tell me your story, what’s your gift?_

“Havok,” is the reply.  “At least, during the war.”  He shrugs.  “Alex Summers as a civilian, I guess."

Armando nods.  “Welcome to Mutant Town,” he teases, just a little.

“Yeah.”  Alex bites the inside of his cheek.  “Is everybody so casual about that, here?"

“Sometimes.”  Armando shrugs.  “Depends on the person.  But we try to look out for each other either way.”  God knew nobody else would.

Alex nods.  “Okay.  I — did you need something?"

“Nah.  Just wanted to say hello, and let you know I’m around."

The moment afterward feels full of something, a pregnant pause if there ever was one.  Armando’s not sure what’s happening here, but he doesn’t think he minds.

“Thanks,” Alex says, like he hasn’t had the chance to say it much.

“Anytime."


End file.
